


They're just following orders!

by Iwillshipuman69



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuban Missile Crisis, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik has Issues, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, M/M, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Protective Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: Erik forgetting the missiles when Charles said the worst thing you can say to a Holocaust survivor when both Americans and Russians JUST tried to kill them.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr & Moira MacTaggert, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 38





	They're just following orders!

"They're just following under orders," Charles said to him. "The fuck did you just say to me!?!" Erik asks. Refusing to believe that Charles said the words that so many german soldiers said to him. 

"They're just soldiers who are following orders!" Charles said not yet realizing that he said the words that would have given Erik an excuse to kill him. "How dare you! How DARE you!" Erik said with a growl. Erik REMOVES the helmet off his head. Soon some of the missiles began to drop down and exploded in mid-air. The other younger mutants began to slowly walk up to Charles and Erik to try and separate them.

"Back off," Erik said with a growl to them. But then they still continued so Erik used his powers to make them fly backward. All except Raven that is. "I've been at the mercy on men just following orders. So I hunted them down and killed them all.' He said with a glare. Charles backs up from him a little bit.

"Those soldiers who we just saved from Shaw. They tried to kill us. They tried to kill Raven. They tried to kill you! THEY TRIED TO KILL ME!" He said. Erik is still VERY angry at him. "Erik...I'm sorry," Charles said with a frown. Erik then chuckles at him. "No…no you're not. I told you. I fucking told you that this what would happen. I WARNED you. And guess what. They shoot missiles at it. Moria was about to become a causality. She's collateral damage now! She's EXPENDABLE. And I bet she's just that stupid even to return to work!" He said. 

"I'm….considering quitting," Moria said nervously. "You thought they would be like her. Well, guess what. You were wrong and we all almost died because of it!" Erik said. "Erik…" Charles tried to calm him down to try and fix this. "The Great Charles Xavier everyone. Clearly, you care more about your precious morality than everything and anything else. Everyone else is damned." 


End file.
